Removing The Arrow
Next morning, Fiona woke up early and stroll around the forest and finds Reia, who woke a bit earlier than Fiona. Fiona: Oh! Good morning, Reia. Reia: Morning, princess. Fiona: Please, call me Fiona. Reia: Well, Fiona. What are you doing out here? Fiona: I was..going to ask you that question as well. Reia: Finding some peace and quiet around here. And you? Fiona: I thought I practice my singing here. Want to hear something? Reia: Yeah. Go ahead. - Fiona started to sing and a bird joined her as well. Fiona raised her singing voice a bit higher and the bird tried to catch up, until her high singing voice was off-key and the bird explode in front of her. Reia: Your high notes need a bit more work. Fiona: Oh, sorry.. Reia: Don't be. Other then that, you have a great singing talent. Fiona: Thank you. Should you regroup with your companions? Reia: I might be. Let's go together. - One hour later, some of the gang members woke up from Fiona's cooking. Kiva: Oh, I smell breakfast! Reia: Morning, everyone. Fiona and I are making breakfast for you guys. Genis: Already? Wow.. Thanks, Reia. Bakumaru: What exactly are you two cooking? Reia: Well, I'm preparing some Applewood bacon and make-your-own scrambled eggs deluxe. Kiva: Alright. Genis: Wow! Look at all of this - green onions, cheese, ham chunks, bacon bits.. This is so cool! Reia: Come get it while its hot. - During breakfast, Kiva sees Reia thinking over the dream she had last night and decided to talk to her while eating some breakfast that she has made. Kiva: Master, you okay? Reia: I don't know.. You mentioned that I was in the dreams you had years ago, right? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Well.. Someone is inside my dream last night. Kiva: Queen Maline? Reia: I'm surprised that you know her name. Kiva: Well.. After all, you did mentioned her once back in Australia. Reia: Right.. Anyway, she has a plan to bring Sonja back to normal. Kiva: Alright. Reia: Sonja's perfume is the key. It somehow has a link to her. Kiva: Wow... Reia: The first step is to use the perfume and connect the link. Kiva: Which is why you are going to talk to Queen Maline at Jurassic Park. Reia: Yes. But I won't go there alone. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: For now, let's just focus on Fiona. Kiva: Okay, master. - The gang finally moves forward to Duloc, but Reia stopped and sensed something off. Kiva: What is it, master? Reia: Something's wrong. Clank: We are not alone. Kiva: Well, it feels like.. Reia: Yeah, I know. - Fiona walked on ahead, but was kidnapped by Robin Hood. Ratchet: Saw that one coming.. Reia: (This Robin Hood... He's very different..) Kiva: Good grief... - Shrek tries to bring Fiona back, but Robin stated that he has rescued her from monsters. Reia: (Yep, VERY different...) Kiva: I hate to be rude and all, but you bring back Fiona right now! - Robin Hood, along with his merry men, used a song to introduce him and attack, but Fiona quickly defeated them with ease. Ratchet: Whoa... Genis: She defeated all of them... Kiva: Boy... With the distraction over, the gang moved on a bit further until there's an arrow shot at Shrek's butt. Bakumaru: Ouch... That's gonna stink. Ratchet: Looks like we can't go anywhere until it gets removed. Kiva: Yep. Reia: Laura, Zack - Maintain the area. Kiva - Stay with Fiona. Donkey - Find some blue flowers with red thorns. Donkey: Blue flowers, red thorns.. Reia: Everyone else, keep Shrek steady. ???: Sounds like a job for us! - Reia quickly turns around and finds the Street Sharks. Ratchet: Whoa..! The Street Sharks? Reia: A bit late for the journey, huh? Ripster: Well, since the attack in New York City, things are starting to slow down with the war on Riverton and that other planet. Reia: (Miranda...) Kiva: That's nice. Jab: Say, why did you all came here? Reia: Long story short, there are a few cases we have to solve. Ripster: Interesting. Well, we'll do what we can to help you the rest of the way here. Kiva: Alright. Thanks, guys. Ratchet: Say, why did you sent Donkey away for a while? Reia: Less annoyance. Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: Oh, right.. - A short while later, Donkey tried to find the blue flowers Reia asked for, but when he heard Shrek scream, he grabbed the flowers and hurry back. Reia: Come on, Shrek. It's just one non-lethal arrow. Kiva: Yeah. If you hold still, it won't hurt as much. - Fiona tried to hold Shrek down, but they accidentally tripped over each other and Donkey just got back with the flowers. Kiva: Oh boy.. Reia: That was fast.. X-23: If it weren't for Shrek's screaming like a brat, Donkey would've-- - Fiona pulled the arrow out of Shrek's butt and Donkey fainted. Reia: Perfect.. Laura, would you mind carry Donkey. X-23: Of course. Let's get going. - During the trip, Reia suddenly hears Sonja from behind her. Sonja: I believe in you... - The image quickly faded as Reia looked backwards. Reia: (Sonja... Was that her??) Kiva: Master, you okay? Reia: (I shouldn't let the perfume's power get to me..) Actually, I was about to ask you that. How are you feeling? Kiva: I'm fine. Reia: That's good. You know.. Even if we solve the two cases, fighting Zemo is a lot bigger than any of us. Kiva: I know. Reia: ..Sorry for saying that all of a sudden. I didn't expect this to be more tough.. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: (The two cases - Ratigan and the perfume.. I hope they don't tear any of us apart...) Kiva: Master? Reia: I'm fine. We're almost to our next stop. The best part is Duloc's not too far from there. Kiva: That's great. - The gang set camp near a house for the night as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes